


New Hope

by Desmenn



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Accents, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Confused Jack, E. Aster Bunnymund Has an Accent, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Loneliness, M/M, Mates, Pooka Jack Frost, Pooka Survived, Púca | Pooka, Swearing, jack gets his memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desmenn/pseuds/Desmenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wakes up with only his name and staff to base his old life on. But he quickly realizes he's not the average used-to-be spirit like he thought. If he had memories this would be so much easier! Instead he has to deal with annoying winter sprites and embarrassing spring spirits. Meanwhile, Bunny has some discovering of his own to make. Maybe the Guardian of Hope won't have to feel so alone anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naked Bunny Man??

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated when I can get to it. I know where it's going, it's all planned out. If it takes too long feel free to yell at me. I was half asleep writing this so let me know if you see any mistakes. I haven't even looked it over. -sigh-

Darkness. That's the first thing he remembered. It was dark and cold. He woke up on ice, the moon too bright in the sky. It shone on him, casting away his fear. But when the fear left, confusion took its place. Where was he? Who was he? What was he supposed to do--why? The moon was silent--big and heavy and watching him. He had wandered around the pond, on the ice he had awoke on. The ground was cold, he knew that. It didn't seem to matter anymore. The cold air didn't bite into his skin like it used to. There was snow, and frost. But he wasn't cold. He found a staff--his staff, some part of him said. He picked it up, and a new sort of life shot into him. It was like magic, cold and brilliant from his fingers and down the wood to the ground. In that instant the moon told him his name.  


Jack Frost.  


That was all he had. His name, and his staff. And this new sort of energy, a new sort of excitement. His joy picked him up into the air, and for a moment he was shouting in glee. It wasn't until he came crashing down into a tree that he realized it was the wind! The wind had wrapped around him like an old friend, plucking him up like a snowflake and carrying him. He had laughed at that, looking around from his place in the sky. It was dark, but a patch of light to his right told him of life. People, he thought, other people to meet and smile with. He called upon his new friend, pulling into the sky with a smile.  


He landed on shaky feet, still uncertain in his footing. The people walked around him, seemingly ignorant of his voice. He called to them, trying to ask where he was. What year it was. Anything. They ignored him. And then they turned and walked _through_ him. He nearly fell to his knees with the shock. It was a tearing sensation that ripped through his chest. It stole his breath away and left him gasping and panicked. The fear returned, the confusion rising. He lifted into the breeze, eyes watering as he looked down at the town. They couldn't see him. Was he dead? A ghost? He wasn't sure. The moon was silent.

~~~

Jack had no memories from before he awoke on the ice. But sometimes, when he wasn't paying attention, he would catch himself doing things he didn't understand. Instincts, maybe. Or maybe something else. It was a year after he woke when he had his first real incident regarding this.  


Summer was rough on him now; he tended to go north and wait it out--exploring the forests, chasing fairies, practicing his ice designs, flying when he could. He found that he didn't need to sleep now, and he rarely ate or drank. By fall he was antsy, anticipation itching under his skin for winter. His energy was highest then, when the snow was deep and the wind was biting. He was happiest, freest. At first he didn't even realize what he was doing. Just that he was having fun, the buzz under his skin ready to explode.  


He was running through the trees, snow falling overhead, snow crunching under his feet. He was fast, even without the wind to help him. Jumping over rocks, leaping up onto branches and moving from tree to tree. He was lost in his actions, focused on the exhilaration of it instead of what he was doing. It wasn't until he was hunched over and panting, legs aching and chest heaving that he realized something was off. His body felt different. He felt taller, warmer. Trepidation licked up his spine as he slowly looked down at his hands. Wait. Not hands. Paws? They were his? He wiggled his fingers one at a time. All four. Four? He stood staring at the white fur of his arms, the dark claws in place of his fingernails. He felt like he was watching a movie of it, numb shock settling over him. He looked from his hands...paws, down to his feet.  


They were different now, he realized. He was standing different, as if he was on his tippy toes, his legs bent more like an animal than a human. And he wasn't human now, was he? What was he? He swallowed down the panic, touching his chest through his tunic. There was fur there as well, thick and white. He was covered in it. He reached up, hands nearly shaking as he felt his face. The hair along his cheeks was thickest, fluffing out like a cat. His nose was wet and cold, lips thin, jaw smaller. His ears were gone. No, no wait. They weren't gone. They were just higher. He grabbed at them, tugging one down to look at. It was long and fluffy, the inside pink and soft like velvet. They looked like rabbit ears. Was he...was he a rabbit? A giant rabbit?  


He made a keening sound, grabbing for his staff he had dropped in his sudden revelation. Was this more magic? He had woken up human hadn't he? Skinny and pale and definitely human. Maybe something was wrong with him, with his magic. He thought of someone he could ask. Someone who could help him. But the thought of someone seeing him like this made him feel wrong. Sick almost. Something about it felt private. Some vague instinct was nudging him to relax, to hide. So he did. He found a cave, small and dark. It reminded him of when he woke up from the darkness. He slept there, for the first time since he came back. And when he woke up again, his hands were pale and fleshy, and he was human again.  


He left that area, a sense of wariness digging into his bones. He'd talked to other spirits. None of them had mentioned anything like that. But he didn't bring it up. The soft voice in his head urging him to keep quiet. The echo of memories he couldn't recall urging him to bite his tongue on this.  


It was the next winter before he shifted again. He didn't panic like before, just sat in the snow and looked over himself with a resigned type of awe. He found his cave again, and woke up human. It became a tradition, almost. When winter came, he would shift to let out his excess energy, bounce and run and play for awhile, before he slept and woke and fulfilled his duties to winter. His magic bid him to bring snow, to bring ice. For his first decade that was his life.  


Slowly he learned to control his shifting better. He didn't need to sleep to pull himself back to being human. He could change at will. Still, though, he didn't tell anyone. As he learned control, he also learned of a new way to let out his energy. Humans were growing quickly. It was easy to find a town, to find children playing outside. He still found that they couldn't see him, but he enjoyed his company with them. He learned from them.  


As the years passed, Jack found he would much rather spend his time with the humans who couldn't see him than the other winter spirits who could. They were cruel to him. At least the ones he had met. So he avoided them, only intervening when they threatened someone. He quickly became a protector of sorts, his very nature becoming tied with humans. Some part of him ached to think about it. He had been human once. He had a family. A mother and father. Maybe siblings. He wished he could remember.  


But the moon still didn't answer any of his questions, he still ignored Jack's begging. So Jack would watch other families. He would watch mothers hold their son's hands, pull them from the thin ice of lakes, hold them when they got cold. He would watch fathers teach their sons how to hunt, how to build snowmen, hug them when they got scared. He yearned for that. He begged the moon for his memories, for family. It hadn't been long since he had woken, maybe, just maybe his family was still alive. Maybe they could see him.  


But decades passed, and his hope died slowly. He knew his parents were gone now. His loneliness grew jagged, cutting into him with every waning year. He stopped shifting to his other form, staying human. Shifting brought him pain now; it hurt to think that he was probably the only one of his kind. No one else seemed to do it. He was alone in that as well. It seemed he was always alone.  


He stopped visiting the humans so much, instead stewing on his solitude. He knew it wasn't good, to be alone when he felt this way. But his energy was drained, his mood fell. It hurt, to watch the families be so close and loving. It hurt to see them and know he would never have that, not even in memory. And it hurt, when he would step too close, and they would walk through him. The ache would stick in his chest for days after, making it hard to breath, making his heart lurch.  


The seasons ticked by slowly. Humans grew greater, they had amazing technology now. Jack found himself pulled back into their world. He shook off his self-pity as best he could, throwing himself back into the joy he could find.  


~~~  


The damn sprites had been torturing him for months. It seemed like he was one step behind them. A freak ice storm there, a too-thin freeze on an ice-skating lake here, a devastatingly cold snowstorm there. He couldn't keep up. Jack had spent the last few months of winter chasing the little band of sprites up the east coast. They were malicious, already having killed several humans, and they showed no signs of stopping. Jack was not happy with that. If he could just catch them.  


He called the wind to lift him, dispersing the clouds over the town as he left. The snow relented, the temperature lifting as the sun shone down on them again. He had gotten there in time to stop the worst of it this time, just a light snow fall. They would be fine. But at least Jack knew the pattern now. They were staying close to the coast. So maybe if he moved to the next town up quick enough he could cut them off and finally end this.  


He moved like a shot, slowing as he drifted over the next town. It was still cold, the air biting and wind harsh. But there was no snow yet. Just ice and slush trying to melt. He studied the people, keeping an eye out along the edge of town and staying in the air for better range. He watched the town for a full day before reluctantly landing by the shoreline. Maybe he had been wrong. But he couldn't feel any magically induced winter storms anywhere close. So unless they were far gone, they were trying to wait him out. Well, he had been alive much longer than any of them, so he took a seat on the rocks of the shore, determined and ready. It would end here.  


It was early the next morning when he noticed the brewing clouds. They rose, white and swirling in the sky. The flurry started quickly. It lasted only minutes before the intensity jumped. Another blizzard, huh. Jack leaped up, the wind trying to lift him. He was shaky in her hold; the storm was bad. He could barely see, and was being tossed around like a rag-doll. But he managed to climb into the clouds, concentrating his magic around him as he pulled the clouds apart. It wasn't working like before, though. They didn't fall apart in his magic like they should, instead jumping right back into place as soon as he relaxed. So that meant the sprite were still here.  


Jack flew down, creeping into the woods situated behind the town. He could feel them, their magic flaring as they pushed the storm on. He caught them. Only three, but they were strong. He cut them down with a harsh slash of ice, the storm cresting as they died. Jack had never killed anyone before. Could these sprites even count? They were evil little things. Ugly and twisted, black like oil and skin sharp like ice. He couldn't say he felt remorse for taking their life. They had hurt people, hurt humans--killed humans. And he couldn't forgive that. He turned his attention to the storm then, tugging at the magic woven in the clouds. It unraveled quickly, the snow slowing and the wind dying to a soft cry.  


"W'ot the bloody hell do ya think you're doin', eh?" a voice called out from behind him. Jack jumped harshly--he hadn't spoken to anyone in decades--spinning around to stare at the spirit before him.  


A tall...rabbit...man. He frowned, shock spreading over him. He'd heard of the Easter Bunny, yes, but he'd always assumed it was a figure of speech. Jack stared, realizing he's seeing someone else like him. Another shifter! Only Bunny Man wasn't changing back to his human form. He was standing there, furious, and naked. A blush rose on the winter spirit's face. He was at a loss for words, the man's question already forgotten. All he could think about was how this man was standing here naked like nothing was weird about that. At least Jack wore clothes when he shifted! And he certainly never went around showing everyone his other form. It was a private thing. Maybe this guy didn't get the memo.  


"Oi. I'm talkin' ta you," Bunny Man snapped, taking a step closer. Jack stepped back, wanting as much distance between him and the crazy naked man as possible. Moon help him, he was going to die of embarrassment if this guy didn't leave soon.  


"Oh? Ya wanna play innocent now?" he growled, paws gripping the weapons in his hands like lifelines. "Wha'd'ya get off at causin' a blizzard on Easter, huh?"  


Jack just kept staring, the man's words not even registering with him in the moment. He was half convinced he had hit his head while fighting the sprites and this was some insane hallucination.  


"Youse damn winter spirits are all tha same. All ya do is cause trouble whereva ya go. Keep ya shite ta your own season, ya drongo, or else we're gonna 'ave problems," he warned, pointing whatever the weapon was he was holding directly at Jack. With that he stamped his foot and disappeared into the ground. Jack was frozen in shock for a good five minutes, staring at the ground there like he might come back any second to give him another ear full.  


What the hell just happened?  


If the Easter Bunny could shift then maybe others could. Or maybe there was some weird rule about only one shifter per season spirit circle. Was that a thing? He wasn't sure. And he didn't want to ask. He'd been alive for some odd three hundred plus years so far, it would be pretty embarrassing to ask obvious questions now. Especially when just thinking about those questions had Jack feeling uncomfortable.  


His mind kept circling back to Bunny. The only other shifter he had met so far. Well, only shifter he knew of. It was supposed to be a private thing. Maybe the guy was stuck in his shift? Jack had gotten stuck his first time. Should he go offer Bunny some advice on changing back? No, he'd probably get yelled at again. But he kind of felt responsible in some way. The poor guy was running around naked. When he found out how weird that was he was going to be so embarrassed. Jack was embarrassed for him, and he didn't even know him. Oh well, it wasn't his responsibility. If the guy wanted to run around with no clothes on, that was his decision.  


Speaking of which, Jack could feel that tickle of energy buzzing under his skin. He'd gotten himself stirred up while fighting those sprites, and now all he wanted to do was shift and have a good run to get the shake out of his legs.  


He called the wind up, flying north until he found a thick patch of trees. Perfect. He landed silently, immediately propping his staff against the closest tree. A thought popped into his head. Bunny Man ran naked. Jack wondered what it would be like. Maybe it was more comfortable, easier. Besides, unlike the East Bunny, no one was going to see Jack. So he didn't really see any point in not giving it a try.  


Mind made up, he striped off his pants and hoodie, laying them in the snow by his staff. This was the first time he'd been nude since he came back, it was an oddly exhilarating thought. Once shifted he took a second to stretch out his legs, wiggle his toes and fingers and flex his ears. He had to admit, without the clothes his range of motion was much better. Luckily he didn't feel the cold.  


With a smile Jack shot off, dropping to all fours as he went. He jumped off of the tree trunks, zig-zagging along. The wind rushed past him, lifting him a bit in a playful gesture of a race. He laughed and pushed himself quicker. He was so caught up in his little game he nearly ran right into a tree, having to twist in the air to avoid it. He came to a rolling stop, skidding across the snow and getting clumps in his fur. The wind whipped around him, and he laughed, giddy from the near collision. He shook himself off, ears swiveling to pick up far off sounds. Someone was close. He leaned back on his haunches, surveying the area slowly. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, he didn't get the crackle of magic up his spine like he would if something bad where about to happen.  


A laugh rang out, faint, but there. He moved towards the sound, hopping carefully on all fours. Voices joined the laughter, and the words started to come into focus the closer he got.  


"-got another one! Look over here, Lily!" The excited yell of a kid and more laughter followed. Jack eased towards the edge of the trees, staying low. He knew they couldn't see him, but it felt wrong being too close. He didn't have clothes on. But he was curious so he watched for a moment.  


There was a toddler, a little girl, with a wicker basket in her arms, and her mother walking behind her. The snow here was light, leaving a nice contrast to the brightly colored eggs that sat hidden around the yard. Jack smiled, watching them walk around slowly before they moved out of sight around the other side of the house.  


Maybe Bunny wasn't so bad after all, if he would put some clothes on.  


Jack turned to leave, nearly jumping out of his skin when the ground under his feet fell away. He leapt into the air, the wind swirling and pushing him away. He landed a good few yards away, eyes wide and stance defensive, ready to bolt.  


He could only flinch in shock when Bunny jumped up from the hole. Of course. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. And still naked. Wait, Jack was naked too, now.  


For a second Jack thought he might not be noticed. He was nearly pure white, save for the dark gray markings on his arms and forehead, but he could easily blend into the snow here. If he just held still Bunny Man would leave and he could get away without ever being seen. Only Bunny Man glanced over, looking Jack right in the eyes. A beat passed and then his eyes widened nearly comically, his mouth falling open. Jack frowned, uncomfortable at the attention.  


"You!" Bunny said, reaching a paw out as if he wanted to touch Jack. The winter spirit hopped away, turning to make a run for it. "Wait! Wait," his tone was panicked, almost afraid. Jack wanted out of the situation. He wanted his clothes back on, and his human skin back. So he bolted. And didn't slow down until he was fully clothed, human, and half way to Antarctica.


	2. The Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, but the next starts in with the movie plot. :u

Damn winter spirits always mucking up his holiday. If it wasn't little ice sprites nicking his eggs it was Jack Frost causing a blizzard on his day. His day. One day out of the whole year. That was all he asked for, was it really that hard for them to keep to themselves for just a day? Apparently it was. And Aster was sick of it. He'd about clocked that smarmy winter spirit when he just _stood_ there all silent and smug. Aster had to take a breather after his little talk with the man, huff to himself for a moment until his anger bubbled away. He had a job to do after all. He couldn't waste his time with troublemakers.  


Shaking himself off, he moved on up the coast a ways, making quick work of directing his googies where to go. Occasionally he would pop out of his tunnels to personally lay down a few, get a look at some of his stronger believers and enjoy the sights.  


He opened another tunnel, wanting to check in on Lily, a strong believer. He refused to admit that she reminded him of his own kit sister. That was too painful to think about. He just wanted to see her smile, that's all.  


Immediately something felt off. Like he was being watched, another energy beside him. Another spirit. He swiveled his head to look around, eyes instantly falling on the other being. The sight made his heart jump into his throat, a stab of shock ringing through his bones. He froze for a long moment, staring, trying to tell himself he wasn't dreaming this. This was real. He wasn't seeing things. There was...there was another Pooka. Right there. In front of him. His eyes widened at the realization. Hope flooded him. He wasn't alone! He sucked in a breath, a wild smile wanting to light up his face. The scent on the air had him faltering. His smile fell before it even reached his face. He took another quick breath.  


Peppermint, leather, snow, pine. It was...he'd never smelled anything like it before. It tugged at his instincts, at his heart. This Pooka was his mate. His mate!  


"You!" he called, shocked by his own voice. He reached out, wanting to pull the other close and never let go. But he stepped away, frown in place and scent turning panicked. "Wait! Wait," Aster begged, jumping forward to stop him, beg him, anything to keep him here. He couldn't loose him. He couldn't. Aster would die. He'd lost _everyone_. And now he had a Pooka back, his mate here. He would rather die than have that taken from him again.  


But the Pooka was gone, lost in the trees and snow, his white fur making him near impossible to see. Aster tried to follow, but his shock made him clumsy and he lost track of the other quickly. Tears of frustration and sorrow pricked his eyes. He dropped into a tunnel, calling on his magic to feel the Earth above for any presence touching the soil. Deer, humans, rabbits, bugs, worms. He felt everything in or on the ground, all life. But no Pooka. Where had he gone? No, he couldn't just disappear. He had to be here somewhere. Aster had to find him. He had to. He couldn't-  


He slammed a fist into his tunnel wall, the packed dirt like cement against his flesh. He hissed, pulling his paw away and growling. He fell to a crouch, holding his paw close to his chest and closing his eyes to try to pull him emotions back in.  


After several long moments he forcefully relaxed his tense muscles, rising to a stand and forcing himself walk. He was dazed, mind numb and body heavy. He worked on autopilot then, finishing up his duties and returning to the warren. He slept for a solid week before one of the other guardians thought to come check on him. He was silent, cold, irritated. All he could think about was the Pooka--his mate. He was gone. And no matter how many times Aster sat down, stretched his magic and tried to find him, he couldn't.  


Had Aster...dreamed the incident? Had he hallucinated it? Had his hope, his yearning for some part of his culture, his people back made his mind betray him in the worst way? The more he thought about it, the more he was convinced it was some sick kind of nightmare he couldn't wake up from. Something his mind made up to help him deal with his grief.  


It stirred up memories from long ago, ones he'd tried centuries to ignore and push away. One of his family--his mother, his father, his siblings, his cousins and aunts and uncles and nieces and nephews. It ached to think of them--to know they were gone. It was like he was being torn apart, every time that little voice in his head reminded him he was the last. _He was alone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear up a question that may arise: Jack smells different in his different forms. His human one, despite what he may think, isn't his 'natural' state, and so he doesn't smell like he 'should'. If that makes sense...


	3. Don't Give Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting the movie plot out of the way (with minor adjustments). The fluff and angst should pick up next chapter.

Antarctica had become a sort of safe haven for Jack over the years. The North Pole was kind of already taken, and North's yeti guards didn't take too kindly to him trying to get a better look or snooping around the work shop. So he'd learned pretty quick to avoid that area. No one was around the South Pole, however, so Jack staked his own claim. It was too cold here for anyone else. And with no humans for the other winter spirits to harass that meant he was usually the only one around.  


He spent a solid day up there by himself, thinking over the events of Easter. He'd not only gotten chewed out by the Easter Bunny, who was obviously another shifter like him, but later that same day he saw him again while he himself was also shifted. Did Bunny Man recognize him? He couldn't have, right? Jack hardly looked like his human self. But Bunny seemed...startled by his appearance. Maybe he didn't expect to see someone else around? Those vague sort of memories started to surface again. He got them sometimes, usually in regards to his shifting. Little instinct memories, like how to start a fire, or how to make a certain food. It was like his body knew what to do, but if he tried to grasp the memories of being actually taught the information it was gone like smoke. So he had learned to simply let it float over him--to trust himself.  


He knew a few things for sure, gathered from the smokey vague memories and reactions from himself when he tried to do something. Like the thought of telling someone about his shifter status making him feel uncomfortable and almost scared. He must have known at some point _why_ he couldn't tell anyone. Now he didn't--all he knew was that certain things he did and didn't do. He knew the actions but not the reasons. Which was frustrating beyond belief. But he trusted in his instincts. So he went with his gut.  


And his gut was telling him to steer clear of the Easter Bunny, probably for good. He was too blatant in his display of his shifting, and Jack was scared that he might recognize him. Jack really did not want anyone to know he could shift. It left a bitter taste in his mouth. That was private information. Very private. And important. If Bunny wanted to tell everyone, then so be it, but Jack didn't.  


So he started keeping an eye out for the spring spirit. Jack knew, somehow, that certain shifters had a territory of sorts. He couldn't recall why, or give them a word or reason that set them apart. All he knew was that some felt the need to have a territory. And he was assuming that Bunny was among that group. After some careful observation Jack determined that Bunny had most likely claimed Australia and North America. So Jack avoided those areas as best he could, and when he had to visit, he did his best to avoid touching the ground. He knew the man was sensitive to magic and life when it was connected with the Earth, and Jack wanted to avoid him as much as possible.  


~~~  


"Been a long time. Blizzard of '68, I believe? Easter Sunday, wa'n't it?" a voice called to Jack. A very familiar voice. Not this guy again. He'd spent decades trying to avoid just this. Jack slumped, leaning on his staff in resigned defeat. Might as well play along until he could slip away. Bunny wasn't the type to give up, so if he had something to say Jack should hear it. Or else he wouldn't stand a chance avoiding the guy. Just have a short little conversation then you can leave, he kept telling himself.  


"Bunny? You're not still mad about that...are yah?" Jack hedged, smiling despite himself. It was kind of amusing seeing the guy get all wound up over nothing. It wasn't even him who caused the blizzard. But the look on the guys face when Jack eventually told him that would be priceless.  


"Yes," Bunny deadpanned, glaring as he pulled a boomerang out of his bandolier. Was he trying to intimidate Jack? The Winter spirit smiled wider. At least Bunny didn't seem to recognize him.  


"But this is about somethin' else," Bunny said, pushing off the wall. Jack froze, ready to dart again. Here it comes; Bunny knew he was a shifter. Jack didn't want to hear what he had to say. It was embarrassing, knowing he had been seen. Jack hadn't even shifted again since then. He was ashamed of himself, having been seen, and with no clothes on for that matter. "Fellas." The voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He jumped sharply when a large hand grabbed him by the hood and lifted him like he was nothing. He wind rushed past him, tugging at his hair.  


"Hey!" he called, trying to wiggle out of the thing's grip. Oh, a yeti. Great. He'd gotten caught by these guys a few times before. He wasn't about to get away. Didn't mean he couldn't try.  


"Put me down! What the-" Jack yelped as he was tossed into a bag. What was happening? Was he being kidnapped? Oh God had the Easter Bunny and North teamed up or something? He thought back over the last few years. Nothing stuck out that could get him into this serious of trouble. So why was he being kidnapped? Was this about '68? Or about Bunny knowing he could shift too? Did Bunny even know? Dammit this is why Jack had been avoiding him!  


He struggled to free himself, not even paying attention to the conversation happening around him. He would get free, and go to Antarctica, and camp out for a few months until all this blew over. Then he'd stay low for a few years.  


Jack landed with a thump on a cool floor. It knocked the air out of his lungs and he took a second to gather himself before tugging the bag open around him.  
He could hear the sound of some woman snapping off quick orders, but the voice was quiet and muffled, so he couldn't make out the words. The first thing he saw though was two little elves staring at him. He frowned and looked around. Was he in North's work shop? And...what are the Guardians doing here? Oh shit he was in deep this time.  


"Hey, there he is! Jack Frost!" North called, looking excited and proud. Trepidation and anxiety rose up in Jack at the words. He squished the little voice that was celebrating the first time anyone had said his name in over three hundred years. Now was not the time.  


"Wow, you gotta be kidding me," he muttered, eyeing North. The man looked way too excited for some reason. Two large hands grabbed him again. He immediately went on the defense, squirming and shouting, "Hey, hey! Whoa, put me down!"  


They dropped him harshly on his feet, he pulled away, holding his staff tightly.  


"I hope the yetis treated you well?" North asked, like he didn't just see Jack stumble out of a bag and then get man handled. Jack stared at the man.  


"Oh, yeah. I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal," he snarked. North beamed, obviously not catching his sarcasm. Jack rolled his eyes.  


"Oh, good! That was my idea!" he smiled, then sobered a bit, gesturing to Bunny. "You know Bunny, obviously." Huh so his name really was Bunny.  


"Obviously," Jack muttered, looking away from the man quickly. No one else was really paying any attention to him either. Maybe they were used to his lack of clothes? Still, that was kind of...really weird. He wasn't sure he could casually hang out with someone who doesn't wear clothes. These people were all crazy.  


"And the Tooth Fairy?" North motioned towards the woman hovering beside him. Jack realized with a start that she too was naked. What the hell was up with these people? Jack grimaced but then realized with a mental sigh of relief that she didn't look like a shifter to him. In fact she looked nothing like Jack had ever seen. Sure he'd seen the little fairies darting around before, but this was like a much larger, more feminine version. She was a fairy, or a fae, or something of that nature, and he knew they tended to be very nature-involved. Maybe she didn't wear clothes to feel closer to nature. Either way, she was kinda weird, too. But Jack was trying to at least keep a semi-open mind about her culture and traditions. She glided quickly towards him, obviously taking his eye contact for invitation to invade his personal space. He pulled back, unsure what was about to happen and starting to get very confused and slightly irritated.  


"Hello, Jack. I've heard a lot about you. And your teeth," she sang in her soft voice.  


"My what?" Jack called, confused. She slid even closer, shoving her fingers in his mouth. This is not where he thought the conversation was going. Not at all.  


"Open up! Are they really as white as they say? Yes! Oh, they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow!" she cooed, running a fingertip over his teeth. He stared at her until she pulled away, taking a deep breath to ground herself. She chided her little helper fairies, who had fainted. What the hell...  


"And Sandman," North called, gesturing to a small golden spirit beside him. North nudged him awake, and he smiled widely, stepping forward to greet Jack as well. Jack stared for several seconds, looking from him to North, who didn't look like he was about to explain anything further.  


"Hey, uh, anyone wanna tell me why I am here?" he asked, stepping away from Tooth and putting some distance between him and the group. They were a little too...eccentric for him. Sandy took another step, flashes of something taking shape over his head. Jack raised an eyebrow at the display. Leave it to the guy who can't talk to try to explain it to him.  


"That's not really helping. But thanks, little man," Jack said with a saccharine smile. He took a few steps away, looking for a quick exit. Oh, a window. He'd just hear their peace, then be on his way. "I must'ave done something really bad to get you four together," he mused, trying to edge it out of them. Still, no one answered him. He was starting to get nervous. Was it that bad?  


"Am I on the naughty list?" he teased, trying to lighten the mood and ease his own nerves. North boomed a laugh, relaxing Jack a bit.  


"On naughty list? You hold record!" he laughed, before smiling reassuringly and adding, "But no matter. We overlook. Now we are wiping slate clean."  


Jack frowned, looking from North to the others. "How come?" he asked slowly.  


"How come? I tell you how come! Because now...you are Guardian!" he praised, sweeping his arms out wide. At his words everything started happening at once. Baby fairies were putting things on him and he was being pushed and prodded. Music was blaring and confetti was falling. His confusion and irritation mounted. What the hell was happening? He thought he was about to get chewed out for something. He wasn't a Guardian. And he certainly never wanted to be one. That would mean being around Bunny. And that was the last thing he wanted. Not only did the guy hate him, but he was weird. It made Jack uncomfortable and embarrassed just being in the same room as him. There was no way he would survive working beside him.  


He slammed his staff down, sending a thin layer of ice shooting out and all the elves skittering away from the force. The music stopped abruptly. He torn the necklace off and brushed the confetti off his shoulders.  


"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?" he called, narrowing his eyes and staring North down. To his credit, all the man did was laugh. Okay so Jack was short and scrawny and not at all intimidating but North didn't have to laugh at him.  


There was a lot of arguing after that. North honestly couldn't understand why Jack wouldn't want to join them. And Jack was too embarrassed to say it was because Bunny was there. How do you point out the naked guy in the room when everyone else seems perfectly okay with it? Or the questionable clothed woman? So Jack kept struggling for excuses. His desperation turned to irritation when North admitted it was actually the Moon who chose him.  


So Manny could talk to them and not him? Jack needed him! He didn't know anything. He was lonely and confused. And Manny ignored him. But suddenly he wants to talk to these four, and not him? Frustration welled up inside him. He clutched his staff.  


"After 300 years this is his answer? To spend eternity like you guys cooped up in some--some hideout thinking o-of new ways to bribe kids? No. No, that's not for me," Jack growled, glaring up at the moon. He sighed, flinching when he realized what he'd said. He turned and muttered a "no offense" before jumping towards the window sill to make his get away.  


"How is that not offensive?" he heard Bunny snap, before the sound of footsteps coming closer had him turning around. Bunny was coming forward, leveling him with a harsh glare. "Ya know what I think? I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean, what's this clown know 'bout bringin' joy to children anyway?"  


Jack grit his teeth, gliding from his spot by the window to land a few feet in front of Bunny. He glared right back. So not only was Bunny a weirdo, he was also a jerk. Great to know.  


"Uhh, you ever hear of a snow day? I know it's no hard-boiled egg, but kids like what I do," Jack snapped back. 'And at least I wear clothes,' went left unsaid, but Jack was sure thinking it. He resolutely did not look below Bunny's chin.  


"But none of 'em believe in you," he smiled, leaning forward. Jack flinched back, feeling his heart clench at the reminder. "Do they? Ya see, y'u're invisible, mate. It's like ya d'n't even exist."  


Jack looked away, clenching his staff. The words stung like a slap. He took a deep breath, ignoring Tooth as she tried to chastise Bunny.  


"No, the kangaroo's right," Jack called out, feeling a little self deprecating. He wanted to go wallow in his self pity for awhile after that.  


Bunny sneered at his words, stepping closer. "The, the what--what'd ya call me? I am not a kangaroo, mate," he hissed, eyes narrowed. Jack looked up, feeling cut off and defensive. He'd been snatched up and argued with and insulted. He was feeling a little raw. This was the most he'd talked or interacted with anyone in a very long time. It was a little overwhelming, and he was feeling kind of attacked.  


"Oh. And this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, what are you?" Jack snapped. So it was finally out in the open. Bunny would admit he was a shifter and maybe he would stop being so weird about it and shift back to human and put on some clothes. The embarrassment of bringing it up had Jack's stomach in knots.  


"I'm a Pooka. The Easter Bunny. People believe in me," he growled. Jack frowned, confused by the word. Pooka? What's a Pooka? He stared at Bunny, gritting his teeth. What was happening. He was confused and frustrated and just wanted this all to be over.  


North pulled him away then, thankfully. He was glad to be away from the other shifter. His nerves were shot by that point. He nearly jumped out of his skin when North pulled him into his office and slammed the door, backing him into the wall. Oh God, what now?  


The whole conversation was more than a little confusing. He was still reeling from the entire turn of events. He felt shaky and lost, a little numb, and a lot confused. He needed to take some time and let this all sink in. He didn't get that chance, unfortunately, since North and his little chat was interrupted with news of Tooth's palace being attacked. Great, now he was involved. He couldn't just walk away. He felt at least a bit responsible. Maybe he could just help them this once and then slip away. Hopefully.  


~~~  


He had memories? He had...memories. They had been here this whole time, just waiting for him. He had a life and memories and a family. It was like his whole world was tipped upside down. He felt this physical tug in his chest, the need to find his memories and have his answers. He'd been struggling and fighting with himself for over 300 years, and his answers and peace was in a tiny box with Pitch. He had to get it back. This was his fight now, it was personal.  


They had to just keep the kids believing long enough to put an end to this. That shouldn't be too hard. Just collecting a few teeth? Somehow they even managed to make it some kind of competition. For a group of old powerful spirits they sure were immature. Not that Jack was anyone to talk, but he could be reserved when need be. Which wasn't exactly something he chose, considering the centuries of isolation. He wasn't used to being so open with people. It was surprisingly easy. It felt like home, being with them. He felt himself gravitating around them, pulled into their laid back calm and friendly banter. They were a family. Jack was even doing a good job of overlooking Bunny and Tooth's lack of clothing.  


Things were going great, up until the moment he watched Pitch shoot an arrow into Sandy's back. The breathe was ripped out of his lungs, the wind grabbing him up before he even asked to move. He was flying faster than he ever had before, rage and desperation warring in himself. He'd just found a new family, people he felt might care about him, or come to care about him. The first people to talk to him in hundreds of years. He wouldn't just let it all fall apart. His emotions peaked, exploding from his fingertips like a volcano, scattering the nightmare sand into a flurry of black snow that fell to the earth. His world blacked out after that, the fight fleeing from him quicker than he could recover. He was free falling, numb and dissociated, shocked from his rush of power. They caught him in the sleigh, Tooth hovering worriedly, hands shaking like she wanted to touch him but restraining himself.  


He blamed himself for what happened. If he'd just been faster. If he hadn't have jumped out the window. If he'd stayed beside Sandy. If he hadn't set off that alarm and made the dog attack. Sandy would be alive. He would never forgive himself. And with Sandy gone, there was no one to bring the children relief from the nightmares, no one to bring them dreams of the guardians and boost their belief. The lights were flickering fast without Sandy. Jack wasn't a guardian, but he could see the affect the dwindling lights were having on the others. They looked weary, thinner. Their eyes were duller, colors a little drained. It left him feeling bitter and desperate. He was quickly becoming the strongest in the group by default, and after his little ice show trying to save Sandy, it was obvious his magic was somehow crucial in defeating Pitch.  


Bunny had hope they could save Easter, make it bigger and better than ever and bring in new hope and return the lights to the globe. His excitement was contagious, Jack found himself eager, despite his unease with entering Bunny's burrow or being around him in general. The mounting battle was hectic and draining, but Jack still found it hard to look at Bunny for any length of time. No one had made any fuss, not even Pitch. No one was commenting on it, and that left him feeling awkward and strained to pretend it didn't bother him. But it did. Especially with his close relationship with the children. It was obviously nothing Bunny was doing to suggest he was going to do anything, and it was different than being around the children as a naked human, but the fact was he was still naked. And around children. It just didn't sit right with Jack. So he'd volunteered to take Sophie back the first chance he got, both eager to get her away from Bunny and to escape the Warren himself. It was nice there, but that was Bunny's territory, his intimate dwelling. Jack had no business being there, even invited. Bunny would never have allowed him to enter if he knew he was also a shifter. It would be taken as a challenge. And Jack was confident that was a fight he would lose. He had no interest in fighting Bunny. He just wanted to protect the children and get his memories back.  


Sophie didn't even stir the entire way back, barely even flinching when she rolled off her bed. She must be used to it. Jack was a heavy sleeper himself, it brought a smile to his face. She was so relaxed, protected. Innocent. He wanted to be sure she stayed that way.  


"Jack!" His heart jumped at the voice. Had someone just called his name? That voice... "Jack!" He jumped out of the window, racing toward the source. Baby Tooth was chirping in his ear, begging him to return back to the Guardians and help. But this felt much more important. That voice was familiar. He'd heard it before, in his dreams, in his past? Somewhere, and he felt a strong need to find the girl calling him and help her. He found his way to a hole in the ground, an old wooden bed frame obscuring the opening. Baby Tooth chittered at him, tugging uselessly at his hoody. He waved her away, dazed and focused on finding the source of that voice. He broke the wood panel blocking the opening, jumping into the hole without a second thought.  


It was dark, very dark, and warm. The hole opened up suddenly into a large cavern, cages hanging from the ceiling like stalactites. The chittering of Tooth's army of fairies broke him from his near-trance. He flew to the cages, tugging at the doors and trying to wiggle his hand inside to help any of them. The bars were too close.  


"Jack!" the voice called again, snapping his attention away in an instance. He looked around, eyes falling on literal mountains of memory boxes. His was there, somewhere, calling to him. He spared the fairies a guilty, shamed look before dropping to the pile and digging his hands into them. Panic rose up in him, there were so many. He'd never find his.  


"Looking for something?" Pitch asked, voice startling Jack. He sent a shot of ice toward the source before he even had time to register he wasn't alone. He leaped to his feet, following the retreating shadow. Maybe he could end this here, and get his memories back in the process. Jack chased him through the shadows, jumping from ceiling to floor, wall to wall, his reality distorting as he attempted to catch the man. Pitch taunted him, digging at his fears, pulling up the panic and desperation and worry to the forefront of Jack's mind. He was shaking in anger, spinning on his heels to chase the voice, dizzy and confused and overwhelmed.  


Pitch had his memories, taunting him, holding them just out of his reach. He fought to keep himself from grabbing at them, didn't want to give him the satisfaction.  


"You want the answers so badly. You want to grab them, and fly off with them. But you're afraid of what the Guardians will think," Pitch taunted. Jack froze, fear sliding up his spine like fingers. "You're afraid of disappointing them. Afraid you're going to be alone again. That they will abandon you. Well let me ease your mind about one thing. They'll never accept you. Not really."  


The shadows swallowed him up, leaving him disoriented and confused again, lost on his feet. He tried to pull away, get away, but there was no where to go. He didn't even know where he was. The shadows slipped away, revealing a dark tunnel. Pitch tossed him his memory box, the weight heavy in his hands. When Jack looked up he was gone, the tunnel brighter with his absence. He jerked in sudden realization, spinning to return the way he came. A stone wall blocked his path.  


"Baby Tooth!" he yelled, beating on the wall. He'd let her slip away from him and now she was gone, too. He turned slowly back towards the tunnel, light at the end casting a dull glow. Thousands of broken egg shells scattered the tunnel floor. The breathe whooshed out of his lungs. Guilt and shame weight heavy on his heart. He slowly exited the tunnel, the memory box held tightly in his hand. He'd gotten his wish hadn't he. He had his memories now, right? Exactly what he wanted.  


The tunnel led out to a small park in England. Jack made his way through the trees, coming to a stop near the edge to watch in muted horror as the kids walked through Bunny. He knew exactly what that felt like. He knew the pain and grief that Bunny was feeling was all his fault. That this was all his fault. The memory box in his hand was like a brand, it felt painful to hold, but he'd lost everything for this, it was his burden now, his mark of shame. He couldn't hid them now, not when they had cost them everything.  


"Jack, where were you?" North's weary voice had Jack turning to watch the huge man stumble from the bushes. He looked exhausted, distraught, his scimitars drawn, fresh from battle. Jack's heart lurched at the sight. He felt sick.  


"The Nightmares attacked the tunnels. They smashed every egg, crushed every basket. Nothing made it to the surface," he continued, eyeing Jack hesitantly. Jack took a step away.  


"Jack!" Tooth called, flying over to land beside him. She gasped, jumping back into the air to put distance between her and Jack. "Where did you get that?" she asked quietly, voice shaking. Jack looked down at the memory box in his hand, then back up at her. His mouth refused to work, opening and closing before he simply looked away.  


"Where's Baby Tooth?" she begged, a sudden spark of understanding lighting in her eyes. "You...Oh Jack, what have you done?"  


"That is why you weren't here?" North demanded, stepping closer to him, grip on his weapons tightening. "You were with Pitch?"  


"No, listen. Listen. . .I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't-" he started, tears pricking at his eyes. He couldn't look them in the eyes, gaze glued to the ground and a sick churning starting in his stomach. He shoved the memory box into his pocket, wanting to take back his mistake.  


"He has to go." Bunny leaped towards them, anger pour out of him like light. Jack jerked his head up, staring panicked at the man. No, no. Pitch can't be right. He made a mistake, yes, but they can't just throw him away. They can't! They-  


"We should 'ave never trusted you!" he continued, fist rising like he wanted to punch Jack. The winter spirit flinched back, closing his eyes in reaction. He opened them a second later as the shifter continued. "Easter is new beginnings, new life. Easter is about hope. And now it's gone. And it's all y'ur fault," he hissed, glare burning into Jack's skin like fire. He swallowed the burn in his throat, looking from Bunny to the other two. They wouldn't even spare him a glance. He sucked in a breathe through his teeth, fishing into his pocket to pull the tiny Russian nesting doll North had given him out. He let if fall to the ground. The wind plucked him up, pulling him from the heavy cloud of anger and disappointment.  


He didn't land until he was firmly in Antarctica, the cold chilling the burn in his eyes and throat. He sat for a long while, just letting the guilt and shame flow over him. This was all his fault. He'd brought this on himself. He had been selfish and went looking for his memories. Well he got them. And now everyone else was hurting because of him. He was so stupid. He ruined everything. He didn't even deserve to have his memories anymore. He didn't deserve to know; he deserved to be alone.  


He should just throw them, leave them and never let himself have that relief. He didn't deserve it. He didn't. Pitch was right. He was so right.  


"I thought this might happen." Pitch was back again. He kept managing to catch Jack off guard. Jack turned angrily, letting his frustrations and anger at himself burst out in a short fight. He was left feeling worse than before. Pitch offered him help, and it left Jack feeling sick that the only person he felt understood him was this monster. This man willing to hurt children. He turned from the man, disgust rising up his throat.  


"Just leave me alone," he called, hoping that he would finally just be left alone. He didn't belong, not with the Guardians, not with Pitch.  


"Very well. You want to be left alone? Done. But first..." Jack turned at the sound of tittering.  


"Baby Tooth!" he yelped, flying forward to get her back. The terror in her eyes and squeak of pain had him stopping dead in his tracks. Pitch was squeezing the life out of her. He stared, unable to move, to help. He was so useless!  


"The staff, Jack," Pitch requested, opening his other hand to take the thing. Jack froze, not even paying attention to his next words. He stared at Baby Tooth for a long moment, before looking down at his staff. It was the one thing he had left of his life before. It was his only possession, it felt like a part of him now. His connection to his magic, his way of communicating with the Wind. He was near powerless without it. But...Baby Tooth. He'd already messed up so much. He couldn't let her die from his selfishness. He had already been too selfish. Reluctantly Jack held his staff out. Pitch snatched it up, pulling it out of his reach.  


"Alright, now let her go," Jack pleaded, hands out and ready to catch her if he tossed her.  


"No. You said you wanted to be alone. So be alone!" he snapped, tightening his grip on the tiny fairy. She squirmed, wiggling enough to stab her little beak into his hand. He yelped, throwing her furiously into the mouth of a crevasse.  


"No!" Jack yelled, rage bubbling back up to the surface. He swirled back on Pitch, ready to fight. The sight of him holding his staff was a jarring reminder. He was powerless. He could only watch as the man snapped his staff in half. Jack doubled over, gasping as pain flared in his chest. That staff was tied so intricately into his soul, into his magic, it was a physical blow for it to be broken. He shuddered, feeling woozy and weak.  


A burst of nightmare sand from Pitch had Jack flying into an iceberg wall. He hit the ice with a loud crack, the impact breaking it. The fall to the bottom of the crevasse was deeper than he was expecting. He landed heavily, the air knocked from his lungs and his body feeling like lead. He watched as Pitch tossed the shards of his staff down into the crevasse beside him, disappearing with a laugh.  


His world faded away, slipping into a wounded unconsciousness for the first time since his death. He woke up to the dim light of sunset casting long shadows in the hole. His body hurt, his head pounding. He felt weak and lost. The sight of Baby Tooth several yards away had him jerking up. He rushed to her side, scooping her gently into his hands.  


"Baby Tooth, are you alright?" he whispered, touching one of her wings softly. She nodded, shivering in the cold.  


"Sorry, all I can do is keep you cold," he lamented, sitting up to rest his back against the ice wall.  


"Pitch was right--I make a mess of everything," he muttered, the pain and guilt rising back like a wave over him. She tittered at him, sliding from his palm into his pocket. He watched her burrow into his pocket. Maybe it's warmer there. With a sigh he closed his eyes, resigned to his fate.  


"Jack!...Jack!" That voice again! His eyes snapped open, looking down at his pocket. He jumped away at the sight of a soft golden glow. He pulled out the memory box, Baby Tooth fluttering to land atop it. Jack held it delicately, sorrow and yearning pounding in his chest.  


"Jack..." the voice called. He swallowed, looking at Baby Tooth for answers. She smiled reassuringly, gesturing to the box. He hesitated, looking to her one more time before slowly touching the box.  


~~~  


_"You must never show anyone, do you understand Jack?" his mother asked seriously. Jack was young, sat at the table beside the low fire, his mother kneeling beside him and his father sitting across from him. He'd heard this same thing a hundred times before. They always looked so serious when they said it, their eyes holding more fear and worry then he could understand yet. But it made him want desperately to obey them. "This is something private. Only_ ever _shift in front of Papa and me and your sisters and brothers. Do you understand me? Promise me, Jackson," she pleaded. He swallowed thickly, looking over her shoulder at the sleeping kit nestled in blankets by the bed. She was tiny, still all fur and ears. They would have to hide her until she could shift to human. No one could see. It was the most important thing Jack was ever taught. He was the oldest, and it was up to him to make sure his little brother and new little sister never showed anyone. It was dangerous. So so dangerous. He didn't know why. But he knew that his parents knew. And he knew that he didn't want to ever see them so scared.  
_

~  


_"Momma, why do we wear clothes even when we are in our fur?" Jack asked, tiny paws struggling to tug the thick wool over his head. He had one ear free, the other stuck in the collar. His mother bent down to help him smooth the shirt into place.  
_

_"We wear clothes as humans. Why would having fur be any different?" she questioned. Her fur was always so clean compared to Jack's. He liked to play in the dirt too much, and hated baths.  
_

_"Well yeah, but the dogs and cats don't have to wear anything. And neither do any of the other animals," he pointed out. His mother smiled.  
_

_"Good thing we aren't animals, then," she reminded. He pursed his lips, understanding but still wishing he didn't have to wear a shirt and trousers just to play in the yard with his brother.  
_

_"Come on, Jack!" his brother called from the door, shifted and resting on his haunches. His ears twitched with his impatience. Jack huffed, hopping around his mother to tackle his brother through the doorway and onto the ground outside.  
_

~  


_"Papa, if we aren't supposed to show our fur to anyone, how did you know Momma was a shifter, too?" Jack asked, watching his father cast his fishing line out again. The young man stuck his feet into the cool stream, eyeing his father patiently. The grass under his head was soft and warm against his cheek. The sun shone warmly down on his spot on the bank.  
_

_"Most of this town are shifters. Once you get older, it gets a little easier to tell. We usually stick to towns, stay together. The town over is completely shifters. But Momma wanted some privacy," he explained. Jack nodded, letting the information sink in.  
_

_"Why do we hide?" The question had been weighting on his mind for years, but he was always too scared to ask. It had been drilled into his head since he was a kit that he had to stay hidden and not let anyone know.  
_

_"Because there was a war, and someone wanted to kill us all. We had to hide, from the humans and anyone else that wanted to hurt us. It's best if no one knows," he said. Jack mulled that over.  
_

_"So the humans want to kill us?" he asked, not sure if he believed that or not.  
_

_"I'm not sure. It's been lost with time. Most of our culture has. I only know what my parent told me. We haven't always lived on this planet. But we do now. And it's best if he keep out of trouble. Whatever happened to bring us here needs to stay in the past. We are alive and doing well. Maybe someday you or your children will be able to be proud and not hide. But for now, we must," he said. Jack nodded, scared for his family. Someone wanted to hurt them? Just because they are shifters? That didn't seem fair in the least. He would do his best to protect his siblings, to keep them safe.  
_

~  


_"It's okay. It's okay. Don't look down, just look at me," Jack said soothingly. He pulled off the other ice skate, placing it gently down.  
_

_"Jack, I'm scared," Emma whimpered. She wobbled in place, eyes wide and watery.  
_

_"I know, I know...but you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in. We're gonna have a little fun instead," Jack stumbled over his words, trying to find a way to keep her calm. He looked around desperately for a way to help her.  
_

_"Now we're not!" she yelped, fear cutting an edge into her voice.  
_

_"Would I trick you?" he questioned, eyes falling on his rudimentary staff a few feet away. He'd found it a few days ago and had been toting it around since.  
_

_"Yes! You always play tricks," she accused, tears building behind her eyes. Jack bit out a nervous laugh.  
_

_"Well. Alright. Well, not-not this time. I promise. I promise, you're gonna be...you're gonna be fine," Jack said with determination. He met her eyes, making sure she realized how serious he was. He was not going to let her fall in. He was not going to let her die. "You have to believe in me."  
_

_Emma paused, searching his face for a moment before smiling through her tears. Jack sucked in a breath, letting his muscles loosen and his demeanor melt into ease.  
_

_"You wanna play a game? We're going to play Hopscotch! Like we play every day!" he called happily, grinning at her. She smiled back, the tears blinking away.  
_

_"It's as easy as...one," he took a short leap, wobbling on his foot and waving his arms dramatically, "Whoaaa!" Emma laughed, watching him. "Two," he took the next jump, staring intently at his staff. He was so close now. "Three!" The staff was at his feet now. He just needed to get her close enough.  
_

_"Alright..." he said, picking up the staff and extending it towards her. "Now it's your turn."  
_

_She stared down at her feet, fear obvious on her face. "One," Jack called. She took a tiny hop towards him, nearly loosing her balance. "That's it. That's it...two," he called, watching as she took her next step. Almost there. His heart was pounding. "Three," he said. She stepped close enough, grabbing his staff as he used all his might to sling her towards the bank. She slid across the ice, falling to safety on the snowy ground. The force of the action sent him sliding back on the ice. He smiled at her, relief flooding through him. The loud crack is the last thing he heard before cold darkness enveloped him.  
_

~~~  


Jack lurched forward, cupping Baby Tooth in his palms.  


"Did you--did you see that?" he exclaimed, grinning and shaking with giddiness. She shook her head, twittering softly at him.  


"It--it was me! I had a family! I had a sister! And a brother! They were shifters too! And--" he paused, excitement fading into realization, "And I saved her!"  


Jack looked up at the sky, the darkness a sharp contrast to the bright moon overhead.  


"That's why you chose me," he whispered. "I'm a Guardian." Baby Tooth hopped from his hand, trying to take flight. She was still too weak and hurt to get far, though. Jack catching her before she could fall and hurt herself. "We have to get out of here, Baby Tooth."  


He peered around for anything to help him escape, eyes falling on his broken staff. Moving Baby Tooth to his shoulder he grabbed the staff up, eyeing the wood carefully. He fit the pieces back together, making sure nothing was missing. Now he just needed to fix it. Maybe if he-  


He pushed the pieces together, huffing when they just fell back apart again. No! He was a Guardian. He _had_ to do this! With determination, he pushed the two pieces together again, urging all his magic into the wood. He felt the tickling trickle of power seep into the grains of the wood, and saw the bright light flash behind his eyelids. When he opened his eyes his staff was whole again, his magic thrumming through the wood and back into his body. He grinned, glancing at Baby Tooth proudly. She chittered at him, encouraging him on.  


~~~  


Things escalated quickly after Jack's return. He'd gotten to the Last Light first, helping to blow the dying embers of his faith and belief back into a blinding light. Jamie was brave beyond his years, helping not only to spark his friend's belief back into life, but to return Sandy. Pitch fell quickly after that, with Sandy's return, he took back the nightmare sand, changing it back to dream sand and spreading his magic back over the world. The lights flickered back to life quickly, their strength coming back with them. There was no reason to fear Pitch anymore, the children were safe, his army was gone, his control over the world was gone. The fight was over.  


Somehow the Guardians forgave Jack. They didn't push him away again, they even brought him officially into their group. He was sworn in, right there in front of the kids--his first believers. Jamie hugged him, and sudden Jack felt like he belonged. He'd found his place. Found his center. His memories. He had a family now, friends, believers. It was almost overwhelming, the joy he felt then.  


There was still so much they had to do, so much they had to discuss, but the loneliness and anxiety stuck in his chest for the last 300 years loosened a bit. It was going to be okay. Everything was going to be okay. He just needed to believe, just keep pushing forward.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a hurt/comfort idea and has quickly become a light attempt at fluff and humor...I'm loosing my touch...I'm also slowly making my way back over this and fixing all the mistakes and editing errors. First chapter is done! Second chapter is done. Third chapter is done. Will start on fourth soon.(4/12)


End file.
